


108. compromise

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Yang makes her lines very clear, with both Neo and Junior.





	108. compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Set fairly soon after [106 prowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345160).

Yang stares down at her phone, growling under her breath. How do you say "never do that again" without ruling out ever banging the person again?

The thing is, she's mad. She is. What Neo did was fucked up and if she'd had like thirty seconds to actually think she would have said hell no and kicked her out. She knows she shouldn't have been thinking with her clit instead of her head, but she did, and Neo didn't give her a real chance to say no. Yang wouldn't call it forced or anything, but some lines got blurred and it's not okay.

On the other hand, she never set any boundaries. She never said that she didn't want Neo in any other part of her life. Yang made it pretty clear she wasn't trying to do anything long-term, but Neo didn't cross that line. That doesn't make it Yang's fault, but it means she could have been clearer, and she wasn't.

She flips a couple contacts over and messages Junior instead, because that's easier: _hey look im sry abt neo. i didnt ask her to come and shes not gonna do it again. im not cool w/3ways and i didn't mean to say yes. sry._

Yang actually isn't against threesomes, but it's close enough to true. She flips back over to Neo's screen, growling again because she still doesn't know what to say. After a few minutes, she asks: _how did u kno where i was??_.

Yang's phone buzzes almost immediately. _I've been in this town for a long time, Blondie. I know a lot of things._

A second later, it buzzes again. _Did you have fun with your boy toy after I left? ;)_

Neo not regretting anything makes her response easier. It wouldn't make it _okay_ if Neo were drunk or did it on impulse or something, but Yang would have a different reply. _it wasnt ok. felt like being stalked by someone who knows how 2 make my brain shut off. dont do it again._

_Way to make me sound like a creep, Yang._

Yang rolls her eyes. _dont act like one and it wont be so easy. i didn't tell u where i was and u showed up and walked into the middle of my scene. not ok._

_I didn't hear you complaining when I was in your lap._

She has to put her phone down and walk away from it for a few minutes before she can reply. This is why she doesn't do long-term, because girls are just _like this_. Yang takes a deep breath, trying to clear her head. She doesn't mean it. She's just... she was starting to like Neo.

Yang crawls back into her bed, laying on her back with her phone held up. _look i made a bad call bc ur hot even when what ur doing is fucked up. u still came bc u knew i was there and got in my biz._ She bites her lip, then quickly sends: _i wanna keep doing this but u have 2 respect my limits._

While she's waiting, she gets a _k_ from Junior, which is pretty much what she thought she'd get. They don't message a lot, and he keeps his short.

_Yeah, okay._

That nearly gets her to throw her phone.

There's no way to know how Neo means that. Is it basically an apology? Is it sarcastic? Just her acknowledging the point and moving on? Yang groans, turns the phone on silent, and goes to make dinner. She does not have the brainpower to deal with this right now.

(Several blocks away, Neopolitan looks down at her phone with a bitten lip and what might be remorse in her eyes.)


End file.
